Norwalk, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 638 |population_density_km2 = 234.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 607.6 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 310 |elevation_ft = 1017 |latd = 43 |latm = 50 |lats = 00 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 37 |longs = 27 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = 54648 |area_code = 608 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-58575 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1570539 |website = |footnotes = }} Norwalk is a village in Monroe County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 638 at the 2010 census. History Norwalk, Wisconsin was given its name by Selium McGary, one of the pioneers of Monroe County, who named it after Norwalk, Ohio, where he had previously lived. It is located on what was once the main line of the Chicago and North Western, which in the 1960s was converted into the Elroy-Sparta Bike Trail. Geography Norwalk is located at (43.833261, -90.624091). According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 638 people, 215 households, and 144 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 237 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 70.1% White, 0.2% Native American, 1.1% Asian, 27.3% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 35.1% of the population. There were 215 households of which 38.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.2% were married couples living together, 13.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 33.0% were non-families. 25.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 14% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.97 and the average family size was 3.58. The median age in the village was 31.5 years. 30.1% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 29.1% were from 25 to 44; 20.8% were from 45 to 64; and 10.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 49.8% male and 50.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 653 people, 219 households, and 148 families residing in the village. The population density was 621.9 people per square mile (240.1/km²). There were 235 housing units at an average density of 223.8 per square mile (86.4/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 72.89% White, 25.57% from other races, and 1.53% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 32.01% of the population. There were 219 households out of which 32.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.7% were married couples living together, 7.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.4% were non-families. 27.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.98 and the average family size was 3.46. In the village the population was spread out with 29.7% under the age of 18, 12.1% from 18 to 24, 29.6% from 25 to 44, 13.5% from 45 to 64, and 15.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 113.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 120.7 males. The median income for a household in the village was $32,143, and the median income for a family was $39,583. Males had a median income of $22,969 versus $17,344 for females. The per capita income for the village was $13,097. About 11.4% of families and 16.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.3% of those under age 18 and 17.9% of those age 65 or over. Notable people *John J. Esch, United States House of Representatives, was born near Norwalk. References External links *Norwalk Public Library *Sanborn fire insurance map: 1904 Category:Villages in Monroe County, Wisconsin Category:Villages in Wisconsin